Rules Made To Be Broken
by BumblelikeBee
Summary: When Simmo decides that training levels have dropped he enforces a house arrest, and no body is very happy to hear that they're losing their Saturday night. But what Simmo doesn't know can't hurt him, and some rules are made to be broken. Including the Season One Cast


"That's so unfair!" The girls chorused.

"I'm sorry, girls, but the decision's not yours to make." Deb shook her head. She was stood in the doorway of the girl's bathroom where the Solar Blue girls were putting the finishing touches to their makeup. She didn't want to be the one to tell them about Simmo's idea, but he hadn't given her much of a choice either. Even though it was a Saturday night, and the rules stated that they were allowed to have the night off, Simmo had had enough of the consecutive late nights and the lowering levels of performance in training. So he'd called a house arrest. No one was allowed to leave the house and a curfew had been enforced.

"But it's a Saturday night!" Perri protested.

"I know, I know." Deb tried to look understanding. "But Simmo's right. I'm starting to think that there's a lack of focus going on in this group, and the finals are in a few months and you need to be ready. We can't possibly let you go out and party all night when you're athletes."

"Just because we're athletes doesn't mean we can't have fun," Perri muttered under her breath. She had been looking forward to her Saturday night. They all had. Joe was supposed to be picking them up for the movies in ten minutes, and now they had to cancel all because of Simmo's stupid interference.

"But we'd just got Anna to consent to having her nails painted," Bec added.

"Well glitter nail polish will have to wait, it'll come off when you're in the surf tomorrow, anyway."

The sighs of protest rippled through the room.  
"Hey, the guys have agreed to spend the night in, so why can't you?"

"The guys agreed to this?" Bec look incredulous.

"They took it surprisingly well. You wouldn't want to let the female half of this house down by moaning about it now, would you?"

"I guess not," Fly grumbled.

"I'll call Joe," Anna pushed herself away from the mirror and walked past Deb.

"I'm going home now, but if you need anything, just give me a call, okay? Again, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it'll improve your regime." Deb gave the room one last sorrowful look and left.

"Now what are we going to do?"  
"If the guys agreed to this, then maybe they have an idea." Perri smiled.  
"What are we going to do with the tickets?" Everyone knew that Fly was low on cash, and a wasted cinema ticket was a wasted $15.

"This is ridiculous!" Bec started shoved her lip-gloss and mascara back in her make-up bag. "What was the point in getting all dressed up if we have to spend the whole night in this place." She pulled the clips out and scraped her hair back into her signature ponytail.

Anna stopped in the doorway, already having changed out of the skirt Perri had leant her into a pair of her comfiest shorts. "I've called Joe," she sounded defeated, but when she looked up into the distraught faces of her friends she smiled. "And he's coming right over."

"But we can't leave the house," Matt said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, mate, but Joe's got a better idea." Heath punched him in the shoulder.  
"Doesn't he always?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a great plan." Anna beamed.

After abandoning all hope of going to the movies, the girls had joined the boys downstairs. Heath had called a meeting in the Rec room; the purple walls every one had once hated had been decorated beyond belief. After Bec had added the buoy after Edge had left her stranded everyone had painted his or her own mementos onto the walls. For Edge it was the blue flag that had got him lost, for Perri it was a lifesaver for the time when she willingly risked her life to save the adrenaline junkie.

"Well you would, wouldn't you?" Matt looked pointedly at her. "I really don't think we should risk getting points taken from our totals for one night out."

"But we've already got the tickets, and Jilly's visiting relatives." Perri tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter, what if this is like some kind of test?"

"Test, what test?" Heath narrowed his eyes.

"Like a trust thing." Fly started nodding. "Yeah, I get it. Simmo's just doing this to get a rise out of us, he probably wants to see how we'll handle it or something."

"But that's crazy!" Edge laughed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he hates us?" Perri threw her hands up in defeat and slouched against the wall.  
"Well we'll have to make a decision soon, Joe's going to be here any second." Bec checked her watch.

"All of those in favour for going?" Heath addressed the table.  
Six hands shot straight up.

"Matt!" Perri grabbed his elbow and raised his arm.

"It's settled then." Heath's smile was infectious, he looked at Fly who was by his side and put an arm around her shoulder. "What Simmo doesn't know won't hurt him."


End file.
